


Group Chat: BELLASSSS XD

by Whov1an562



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Group chat, Multi, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whov1an562/pseuds/Whov1an562
Summary: Our favourite acapella group gets a group chat!





	1. It's a group chat!

Chloe created BELLASSSS XD  
Chloe added Beca  
Chloe added Aubrey  
Chloe added Fat Amy  
Chloe added Cynthia Rose  
Chloe added Flo  
Chloe added Stacie  
Chloe added Lilly  
Chloe added Ashley  
Chloe added Jessica  
Chloe added Emily

Beca  
Heyyyy Chlo what’s with the group chat?

Chloe  
I dunno why we didn’t have one before!

Beca  
Still not answering my question

Aubrey  
You’ve got to admit it’s a good idea

Beca  
Wait I swear you’re running a weird camp somewhere

Aubrey  
Once a Bella, always a Bella ;)

Beca  
Let’s face it, you’re lonely and you miss us :P

Aubrey  
Bit rich coming from you Shortie

Fat Amy  
SUPPPPP PITCHESSSSSSS

I’M HERE NOW LET’S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

Flo  
Don’t we live in the SAME HOUSE?

Aubrey  
I don’t :/

Flo  
I used to have to walk sixteen and a half hours to get to my Uncle’s goat farm and we had no group chat

Lilly  
I keep a goat hoof under my pillow and I lick it when I have bad dreams >:)

Beca  
…

Fat Amy  
...right… moving swiftly on…

Aubrey  
So how are preparations going? Chloe mentioned that you’d tried some abba

Jessica  
ABBA <3

Fat Amy  
Someone’s enthusiastic

Ashley  
It’s our favourite band <3

Jessica  
(our first dance)

Stacie  
‘Sup guys

Beca  
Where even are you?

Chloe  
See I told you this would be a great idea guys :)

Stacie  
Donald’s house

Aubrey  
STACIE!!!!!!!!!!!

Beca  
Oh gosh…

Fat Amy  
Next time, Stacie, LIE

Cynthia Rose  
Whoa I go take a shower and I come back to this

Great idea Chloe

Chloe  
...thanks?

Beca  
Erm excuse me, CR, this isn’t Chloe’s fault

Chloe  
Thanks B xxx

Fat Amy  
Told you

Emily  
???

Fat Amy  
BLOE IS REAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beca  
Fat Amy.

Chloe  
Would that be a problem Beca?;)

Beca  
What like I’m suddenly gonna say that I love you on the GROUP CHAT of all places?

Fat Amy  
Flo you owe me a fiver

Beca  
...wait what?

Chloe  
…

Emily  
I’m confused

Chloe  
You’re not the only one Legacy

Beca  
Wait

Chloe

I didn’t mean it like that

Chloe  
Well? How did you mean it?

Beca  
as in i love u urgh now everyones gonna see this and…

Chloe  
I love you too Beca xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacie  
THIS IS THE SWEETEST

Emily  
Sooooooo cuteeeeeeee :)

Fat Amy  
Well that WAS a lot of kisses


	2. Careers Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a careers fair and it's in the way of practise.

Cynthia Rose  
Where’s practise tonight?

Stacie  
CR I’m literally right next to you.

Cynthia Rose  
Good point

You didn’t answer my question

Okay guys she answered

Emily  
Panic over!

Cynthia Rose  
Wait so why are we in the rubbish room Chloe?

Chloe  
Careers fair

Beca  
It couldn’t be outside, have you SEEN how cold it is?

Emily  
Why can’t WE go to the careers fair?

Aubrey  
‘Cause it’s useless. They told me I’d make a good middle-school counsellor.

Emily  
Wait why is that a bad thing?

Chloe  
Have you SEEN Aubrey?

Aubrey  
...thanks Chloe?

Chloe  
Love you really Bree x

Aubrey  
:)

Jessica  
I’m think I’m gonna train to be a nurse when I graduate

Ashley  
She’s gonna be a brilliant nurse xxx

Fat Amy  
I don’t know if profesional jelly wrestler is an actual job but if it is, then see ya later pitches

Chloe  
See? We don’t need some stupid space taking Careers Fair to tell us what we’re going to be!

Aubrey  
Well said Chloe

Chloe  
Thank you Bree :)

Lilly  
I’m going to sing dying hamsters to sleep whilst hanging upside down

Fat Amy  
*cough WEIRDO cough*

Beca  
Practise at 5?

Stacie  
Got it

Chloe  
:) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picture of a kitten starts yet another argument!

Stacie

OMG GUYS MY SISTER JUST SENT ME THIS PICTURE OF A CAT XD

 

Beca

You do realise that that picture is literally the first thing that you see when you type kitten into Google don’t you?

 

Chloe

I thought you hated cats

 

Beca

My best friend loves them and I try to take an interest in the things that she likes, and I’m making a birthday card

 

Chloe

Owch

 

Fat Amy

BURN!

 

Beca

I mean you Chloe xxxxx

 

And Fat Amy, seriously. Don’t interfere with my relationship please

  
  


Fat Amy

*holds her hands up*

 

Sorrrreeeeeeeeeey

  
  


Chloe

Sorry Becs, shouldn’t have underestimated you xxx

 

Emily   
O M ACCA-GEE THAT KITTEN IS SOOOOOOOOOOO CUTEEEEEEE

 

Stacie

Thank you Emily. 

 

Seriously Chloe we were talking about me

  
  


Beca

Hey don’t talk to her like that it wasn’t her fault it was mine

Fat Amy

BLOEEEEEEEE ISSSSSS REALLLLLLLLLLL

 

Beca

What did I say?

 

Emily

The hobbits the hobbits the hobbits the hobbits

 

Jessica

TO ISENGARD TO ISENGARD   
  


Emily

The hobbits the hobbits the hobbits the hobbits to

 

Jessica

What did you say?

 

Emily

NOOOO WAYYYY! I LOVE THAT VIDEO!

 

Ashley

Wait what are you guys even talking about?

 

Fat Amy

I don’t know but it’s a bit (quite ((very))) weird

 

Jessica

It’s a remix video

 

Emily

It’s really REALLY catchy. Whatever you do DON’T WATCH IT

 

Fat Amy

IT’S TOO LATE   
  


Chloe

And I thought Titanium was catchy

 

Beca

Chloeeeeeeee

 

I get what you mean though

  
  


Ashley

You're on the same chair. Chloe you're practically sitting on her lap. Why can’t you talk?

 

Jessica

This group chat’s making us all lazy i agree

 

Ashley

Jess

We’re literally sitting opposite them

 

Aubrey

No no guys it’s cool it’s cool

 

Beca

Loner

 

Aubrey

Gremlin

 

Fat Amy

Here we go again

 


	4. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one has seen Beca, and Chloe is worried sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about writing a proper fic for this chapter, what do you think?

Chloe  
Guys has anyone seen Beca?

Jessica  
What’s wrong?

Fat Amy  
She didn’t tell me where she was going

Chloe  
We normally walk home together from class every Monday but she wasn’t there today  
And I’ve called her 181 times

Flo  
Was that an exaggeration?

Fat Amy  
Knowing Chloe, probably not

Aubrey  
AMY! Now is NOT the time  
Are you okay Chloe? Xx

Jessica  
Are you sure she’s not at home?

Fat Amy  
Chloe… she left her phone on her bed

Aubrey  
Chloe, calm down, I’m sure she’ll be okay xxx

Chloe  
Did anyone have any classes with her today?

Flo  
Oh wait… I was meant to have Maths with her but she wasn’t there

Chloe  
FLO! WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SOMETHING!

FLo  
Sorry Chloe

Cynthia Rose  
So everybody’s DEFINITELY not seen her?

Chloe  
Did she mention anything? To anyone?

Aubrey  
Chloe, do you need me to come over?

Chloe  
Bree that’s so sweet of you, are you sure? xx

Aubrey  
Don’t worry Chloe I’m coming X

Stacie  
Has anyone seen Emily today either?

Flo  
Only this morning, actually, thinking about it, she got up at five. I then went back to sleep.

Chloe  
Does ANYONE know where Beca is?

Ashley  
Chloe... I can hear you crying from my room

Jessica  
Our room  
Chloe, can I come in?

Aubrey  
Guys I’m at the door can somebody let me in?

Fat Amy  
If you knock  
Ok coming  
Actually can someone else go? I’m on the top floor

Flo  
Honestly, the top floor is nothing. I’m coming, Aubrey

Aubrey  
No it’s ok Chloe got it

Cynthia Rose  
This is getting ridiculous. Everyone get down into the living room.

Emily  
Hey guys

Chloe  
EMILY DO YOU KNOW WHERE BECA IS

Emily  
Chill guys she’s with me  
We had a Geography trip, we weren't allowed our phones all day, and Beca forgot hers

Chloe  
Can you pass on a message to Beca for me?

Emily  
Sure

Chloe  
BECA MITCHELL, ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS??? I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK, AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN TELL ANY OF US THAT YOU WERE GOING ON THIS FIELD TRIP! AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN BRING YOUR PHONE! I JUST THOUGHT THAT MAYBE YOU JUST HAD AN EARLY CLASS OR SOMETHING THIS MORNING. ANYTHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU AND I WOULDN’T HAVE KNOWN! PLEASE IN THE FUTURE LET ME KNOW WHERE YOU ARE SO THAT I DO NOT HAVE TO FEEL LIKE THIS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Emily  
Chlo, it’s me

Chloe  
just dont beca

Emily  
Chlo, I’m really, really, REALLY sorry and I PROMISE, CROSS MY HEART, on the risk of losing my vocal chords to wolves, I will never let you feel like this again xxxxx

Chloe  
…  
…  
…  
Sorry if I overreacted  
I love you so much B xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily  
O M ACCA-GEE THAT WAS THE CUTEST  
Not now Emily  
Right, sorry Beca


	5. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Chloe's birthday and the Bellas are planning her a surprise party

Beca  
Guys, I’ve taken Chloe’s phone. We have approximately 10 minutes to plan her a birthday party and subsequently deny all knowledge

Emily  
SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
I LOVE BIRTHDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beca  
Aubrey you can come right? Chloe won’t have any fun unless you’re there

Aubrey  
Beca  
That’s not true

Ashley  
It’s true

Jessica  
She misses u Aubrey

Cynthia Rose  
“Guys is BREE coming?” lit every time we do anything

Beca  
Aubrey you’re coming. No arguments.

Aubrey  
Aww i didn’t know she missed me

Flo  
What are we going to do?

Fat Amy  
There’s gotta be jello

Stacie  
And take out pizza.

Beca  
Vegetable’s her favourite

Emily  
And can we watch a really cheesy movie?

Beca  
Oh gosh

Aubrey  
She isn’t gonna forgive you if we don’t

Beca  
Nooooooooooooo pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeee

Fat Amy  
But I thought you loooooooooooooooveeeeeeee her

Stacie  
It’s trueeeeeeeeeeee Beca

Beca  
Fine

Emily  
Isn’t she going to see this afterwards?

Beca  
Dw it’s fine i know her passcode and ill delete them

Ashley  
Wow

Jessica  
You actually know her password?

Lilly  
I have a dead fish called passcode that i keep in my cupboard

Beca  
Time pressure Lilly

Aubrey  
Wow not even i know her code she must love u Bec!

Beca  
Obvs ;)

Stacie  
Wait guys Chloe just asked me if i knew where her phone is  
I’ll keep her distracted

Aubrey  
Thanks Stace xxxxxxxxxxxxx you’re the best xxxxx

Flo  
Wow half of our group is dating

Aubrey  
We’re not exactly………………

Beca  
Come on Aubrey we’re not stupid

Aubrey  
……………………..  
No comment  
Come on we’re planning Chloe’s party

Beca  
So 7pm in the kitchen tomorrow?

Aubrey  
Sure

Beca  
IT’S A SURPRISE

Stacie  
BECA SHE’S COMING

Beca  
It’s fine I’m just deleting the messages off her phone. Erm…...kittens

Emily  
OMG STACIE MY COUSIN’S NEIGHBOUR GOT THIS CUTE CAT LAST YEAR

Chloe  
Guys I’ve found my phone. Must’ve left it in Beca’s room. Funny, I don’t remember leaving it in here last night...


	6. Staubrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Staubrey drama

Cynthia Rose  
Has anyone seen Stacie?

Lilly  
I have seen a dead warthog in my wildest fantasies

Flo  
She went over to Donald’s again

Fat Amy  
FLO!  
Quick, change the subject  
I like ice-cream

Aubrey  
Erm guys you’re forgetting that this is a group chat.

Stacie  
Aubs…

Aubrey has left the group chat

Fat Amy  
Eeeeek

Stacie  
Flo what did you go and say that for?

Flo  
Sorry :/

Stacie  
Chloe, you’re group admin can you add Aubrey back?

Emily  
I don’t get it why’s it such a big deal?

Chloe  
Stacie, just before I add Aubrey, if you do ANYTHING that hurts Aubrey… I will come up with a good threat.

Stacie  
...understood

Chloe added Aubrey

Emily  
Oh it’s the no relationships with Trebles  
Wait I always thought that Aubrey loved Stacie oops I got that wrong

Fat Amy  
Legacy, not helping  
She does

Aubrey  
Seriously Stacie I haven’t even LOOKED at anyone else in the last two years

Stacie  
Aubs neither have I

Aubrey  
Well this is just adding insult to injury

Stacie  
Wtf Aubrey he’s my PHYSICS PARTNER  
We’re working on a PROJECT

Aubrey  
...wait what??  
I thought you were… you know

Stacie  
What? No!  
Eww

Emily  
That’s cute :)

Stacie  
Erm Aubrey can we move this to private?

Aubrey  
Sure

Beca  
Well that was anti climatic


	7. TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas decide what to watch on their bank holiday.

Jessica  
So guys does anyone have any plans for the bank holiday?

Cynthia Rose  
There are no parties or anything

Stacie  
I’m going to see Aubrey for the weekend  
She’s offered me a shift and I’m broke  
So I’m going to stay at her cabin thingy

Cynthia Rose  
Isn’t the lodge 10 minutes away on the bus?

Stacie  
Meh

Aubrey  
I don't mind ;) xxx

Ashley  
Are the rest of us gonna do anything?

Chloe  
I think we should binge watch something

Jessica  
Anything in particular?

Chloe  
Not really

Cynthia Rose  
I say we watch Star Wars

Beca  
Come on  
Even I’ve seen Star Wars

Chloe  
And that’s saying something  
How about Full House?

Stacie  
OMG I REMEMBER THAT FROM WHEN I WAS LITTLE!

Chloe  
Wasn’t it cancelled by the time you’d watch it?

Stacie  
Re-runs  
And my cousin was obsessed

Flo  
I say Torchwood

Emily  
What’s Torchwood?

Beca  
Why Torchwood?

Flo  
Haven’t you seen it? It’s the spin-off of this British show called Doctor Who

Beca  
I know Flo  
It’s my favourite show  
I think that we should start with Doctor Who so that Torchwood makes sense!

Stacie  
I love that show

Beca  
Really?  
I didn’t think of it as being your thing

Stacie  
Don’t forget I’m majoring in science

Beca  
Wait Chloe what’s Full House?

Chloe  
YOU HAVEN’T SEEN FULL HOUSE?  
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Full_House

Beca  
Right  
So cheese-tastic  
I see why you like it Chlo

Chloe  
You know me so well ;) xxx

Emily  
Oooooohhhhh  
That’s like the spin-off from Fuller House?

Chloe  
Youth  
Honestly

Stacie  
It’s the ORIGINAL

Chloe  
It’s way better

Cynthia Rose  
How about Gossip Girl?

Fat Amy  
Come on, we’ve all seen THAT

Cynthia Rose  
So what do you suggest?

Fat Amy  
I suggest the Sleepover Club  
It was like the only Australian show I actually watched when I was 13

Jessica  
Oh my gosh I loved that show!

Emily  
I watched it too :)

Chloe  
Come on guys though we’re a bit too old now

Fat Amy  
Trueeeeee

Aubrey  
I have an idea

Beca  
You’re not even gonna be there

Aubrey  
Yes but I’m trying to nap and you guys are driving me CRAZY

Beca  
Do you not have this chat muted?  
It’s the only way to stay sane

Aubrey  
No

Beca  
Hmmmmmmmmm  
Weirdo

Chloe  
You were saying?

Aubrey  
Yes. So, you each pick a film, or an episode of a TV show, or SOMETHING. One each. You then binge watch the list. Then everybody is happy for a period of time.

Beca  
You’ve changed

Aubrey  
Hey what’s that supposed to mean?

Beca  
Nothing. Just teasing.  
Thanks for the idea :)

Chloe  
So is that agreed?

Jessica  
Yeah

Flo  
Good idea

Lilly  
I once licked a dvd player

Fat Amy  
...right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally wrote "Class" instead of Torchwood the second time oops never mind  
> Did you know that Chrissie Fit had a really small role in Torchwood?


	8. Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas have to come up with an arrangement

Chloe  
Hey guys there’s gonna be this big musical concert thingy in a week  
They’ve asked the school orchestra, the Trebles and us to perform

Beca  
A WEEK?

Chloe  
Yeah

Beca  
That’s not a lot of time  
Does anyone have any song suggestions?

Amy  
Jolene  
I love that song

Beca  
I’m not sure…  
I’m not thinking of any ideas immediately…

Chloe  
Titanium

Beca  
No

Chloe  
Pleaseeeeeeee? Xxxxxxxx

Emily  
Why not?

 

Beca  
Erm  
It’s just not gonna work with the other songs

Emily  
But you showed me that super cool mix!

Beca  
Trust me, it’s for the best  
Chloe gets waaaaaaaaaaay too excited about that song

Chloe  
:(

Aubrey  
Manic Monday

Beca  
You know I don’t like the Bangles

Jessica  
Are you performing Aubrey?

Aubrey  
No  
...Walk like an Egyptian?

Chloe  
Sorry Bree, I’m with Becs on this one  
I’m not dancing like an Egyptian

Stacie  
Are you gonna come watch Aubs? Xxxxx

Aubrey  
Sure Stace xxx

Chloe  
?And the rest of us?

Aubrey  
Hmmmm I’ll think about it ;)

Cynthia Rose  
We could do that Just the way you are mix we did in the pool?

Beca  
Let’s make that plan b

Chloe  
How about Royals by Lorde?

Cynthia Rose  
That could work

Beca  
Ooh  
Idea  
We do that one with Send my love by Adele

Ashley  
Yasssssss

Beca  
CR you’re doing a solo (the adele bit) and Chloe you take royals

Cynthia Rose  
Sure

Chloe  
Sure just send me the arrangement

Stacie  
Favouritism :P

Beca  
Okay  
Before, i would give Chloe a solo and it would be fine. We start dating and suddenly you all attack me?

Stacie  
Chill beca  
Just messing with you

Chloe  
So practise at normal time?


	9. Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets a text from Alice

Chloe  
Guys

Beca  
What is it Chlo?

Chloe  
It’s Alice. She wants to come over for lunch.

Fat Amy  
Who’s Alice?

Aubrey  
She was the leader of the Bellas before I was

Beca  
And Chloe

Aubrey  
Sorry Chloe

Emily  
Why’s that a bad thing? Isn’t it a privilege to meet an old Bella?

Aubrey  
You haven’t met Alice

Chloe  
She was mean. Really mean.

Emily  
But I saw your videos! She sounds really good!

Aubrey  
PLEASE don’t tell me that you saw… THAT video

Emily  
Do you mean the one where you puked all over the audience?

Stacie  
Zip it Legacy  
It’s a touchy subject

Aubrey  
Thanks Stace x

Stacie  
:)

Chloe  
No SERIOUSLY guys what do I do?

Beca  
Erm idk Chlo maybe we just have to go with it?

Jessica  
I don’t mind cooking

Lilly  
I can provide some hamstrings for consumption

Fat Amy

Ewwwww

Ashley  
Ikr

Chloe  
So should I tell her that it’s okay for her to come this Saturday?

Beca  
Yeah i guess

Chloe  
Bree can you come round?

Aubrey  
Do I have to?

Stacie  
I’ll kick her if she says anything bad to you Aubs

Aubrey  
You’re the best xxx

Chloe  
Right. I’ll tell her now.


	10. Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the cutest girlfriend?

Jessica  
Is anyone home

Ashley  
I am

Jessica  
Ash I can tell. I’m sat right next to you. I just want to know for dinner who’s home.

Fat Amy  
What ya making?

Jessica  
Erm  
Idk  
What do you guys want?

Beca  
PLEASE make pasta  
Your pasta’s the best

Fat Amy  
YES LASAGNE

Jessica  
Sure, I can do pasta

Beca  
Remember Chlo’s vegetarian

Chloe  
Can I just point out that my girlfriend is the cutest?

Beca  
ur being embarrassing

Chloe  
I know ;)

Stacie  
I’m afraid you’ll find that the cutest girlfriend is Aubrey

Fat Amy  
Oh gosh

Emily  
Indeed

Flo  
I swear being single is by far the easiest life choice

Ashley  
Guys  
Can’t you see that Jessica is the best?

Fat Amy  
Legacy, grab the popcorn

Beca  
Guys, please  
I hate being talked about

Chloe  
She’s so selfless

Stacie  
If you want selflessness, you should take Aubrey. Have any of you seen how much she has sacrificed for the Bellas?

 

Ashley  
None of you guys ever ACKNOWLEDGE Jess but she cooks most of your meals. She always makes sure the house is tidy. She’s always making us drinks. And I know that she’s always offering to help make your beds and stuff if you guys need help. And she’ll give you lifts even if she’s busy.

Emily  
That’s soooo true guys

Fat Amy  
We’ve got to remain impartial Legacy  
*cough I AGREE WITH YOU cough*

Cynthia Rose  
On behalf of all of us, THANK YOU JESSICA XXX

Stacie  
It’s true  
We do kinda ignore you  
I’m v v sorry

Chloe  
Mm hmm

Jessica  
Thank you so much guys xxx

Ashley  
My work here is done :)

Fat Amy  
On a slightly less happy note, I’m a bit (actually very) scared about what happens when Aubrey sees this

Chloe  
It’s true  
She doesn’t like attention that much

Aubrey  
STACIEEEEEEEEE

Stacie  
Eek  
Erm guys I’m moving to Australia for a few days but thanks for everything it was nice knowing you all. And thank you Jessica. I agree with Ashley, we don’t appreciate you enough. Right. Bye guys, I’m gonna run now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PP3 SPOILERS
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I hate you Universal


End file.
